digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Flashmon
A fan-made Digimon created by User:Blossom49451 Flashmon Flashmon is a small dragon Digimon whose name is derived from the flash of light. Despite its looks, this Digimon is capable of holding its own against stronger opponents. The crystal on its tail is very useful as it is the source of its power and energy. Flashmon can shoot powerful lasers and beams of light from this crystal. It is also very hard to break and can drill through very tough stone. Other than that, this Digimon can be friendly to others. Attacks *'Laser Shot': Shoots a powerful laser at its opponents from the crystal on its tail. *'Sky Blast': Breathes out glowing orbs of air capable of destroying boulders. *'Shining Star Storm': Summons a meteor shower with the crystal on its tail to pelt its enemies. FlamingFlashmon FlamingFlashmon is a Small Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from Flashmon and the term Flaming. This form is possible when Flashmon absorbs the Red Orb of Flames. In this form, this Digimon can harness the power of fire as well as resist it. Its personality changes to a fiery, excitable and energetic personality who is ready for a fight. Attacks *'Fire Dragon Fury': Its body covers itself in flames and fires a blazing ball of fire at its opponent. *'Flaming Star Storm': Summons a flaming meteor shower to pelt its opponents. SplashFlashmon SplashFlashmon is a Small Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from Flashmon and the sound splash. This form is possible when Flashmon absorbs the Blue Orb of Oceans. In this form, this Digimon can harness the power of water and gain swimming abilities. Its personality changes to a calmer and more sympathetic personality. Attacks *'Water Dragon Wave': Summons a torrent of water to submerge opponents. *'Splashing Star Storm': Summons many water infused stars to pelt its opponents. DarkFlashmon DarkFlashmon is a Small Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from Flashmon and the term dark. This form is possible when Flashmon absorbs the Purple Orb of Shadows. In this form, this Digimon can harness the power of shadows and dark energy. It is considered the most dangerous form because if not careful, this Digimon can be engulfed in darkness and will attack everyone and everything around it. If it is able to control itself however, its personality will stay the same as it was in its original form. Attacks *'Ecto Shot': Shoots a ball of slimy ectoplasm at opponents. *'Shadow Dragon Claw': Claws become engulfed in shadow which can be used to impale or strike opponents. *'Darkness Storm': Summons a barrage of shadowy orbs to attack opponents. StormFlashmon StormFlashmon is a Small Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from Flashmon and '' storm . This form is possible when Flashmon absorbs the Yellow Orb of Lightning. In this form, this Digimon can harness the power of wind and lightning. Its personality changes to impatient and quick. '''Attacks' *'Thunder Tornado': Summons a tornado filled with sparks of electricity after its opponents. *'Electric Star Storm': Summons a barrage of electrical stars to pelt opponents. TerraFlashmon TerraFlashmon is a Small Dragon Digimon whose name and design is derived from Flashmon and the word terra. This form is possible when Flashmon absorbs the Green Orb of Plants. In this form, this Digimon can harness the power of the earth and plants. Its personality changes to polite and calm. Attacks *'Whipping Vines': Summons a field of thorny vines to entangle, attack or capture opponents that absorb their energy. *'Seed Storm': Summons a barrage of glowing seeds to pelt the opponent. FrozenFlashmon FrozenFlashmon is a Small Digimon whose name and design is derived from Flashmon and frozen. This form is possible when Flashmon absorbs the White Orb of Ice. In this form, this Digimon can harness the power of ice. Its personality changes to calm and serious. Attacks *'Blizzard Breath': Breathes out a blast of freezing wind at its opponents. *'Frozen Star Storm': Summons a barrage of frozen stars to pelt the opponent.